Sacrifice
by mushito-chan
Summary: Un cri dans la nuit, des larmes, un destin bouleversé à jamais. Bienvenu dans le monde d'Harry Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Author: mushito-chan en coécriture avec chinook ( ne s'est pas encore inscite mais pourtant je la pousse :)

Resume: Un cri dans la nuit, des larmes,un destin boulversé à jamais . Bienvenue dans le monde d'Harry Malfoy.

james/lily vivants vivant ... enfin pour le moment qui sait ce que leur reserve le destin.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Prologue**

C'est une belle nuit d'été, les réverbères projettent leur lumière orangée contre le dallage, de rares voitures éclairent de leurs phares d'encore plus rares passants. Une femme s'arrête à l'angle d'une rue, son visage baigné de larmes, elle porte contre elle un enfant d'à peine quelques jours enveloppé dans de vieux draps. Une explosion retentit au loin, elle serre son bébé contre sa poitrine espérant ne voir aucune ombre noire. Elle lève la tête vers le ciel, la marque, encore, il n'y a plus un seul jour sans qu'elle n'apparaisse, entrainant son lot de morts et de souffrance.

La ruelle parait déserte, la jeune femme hésite quelques instants puis se remet en marche d'un pas rapide tout en inspectant les numéros des bâtiments aux alentours. 511, elle est arrivée, enfin. De lourdes grilles en fer forgé se dressent devant elle, l'intimidant, à moins que ce ne soit sa décision. Elle déposa le nourrisson contre les grilles puis elle s'agenouille devant lui, mouillant les draps de ses larmes.

-« Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Ici, tu seras plus heureux. Ici, tu survivras, je le sais. Adieu.»

Elle se lève sonne à la porte et puis disparait, ne se retournant pas aux cris de son enfant.

Une aube nouvelle se lève à présent au dessus du bâtiment délabré de l'orphelinat 511. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'impatiente sur le parvis frappant régulièrement le dallage en pierre bleue de sa canne. Les doubles battants s'entrouvrirent enfin laissant apparaitre une femme d'un certain âge, rondouillarde aux yeux d'un gris acier. Elle cède le passage au mystérieux visiteur et le guide à travers les couloirs sinueux aux carrelages bicolores et défaits.

-« Je vous attendait. Justement, deux nouveau-nés sont arrivés cette semaine. Le volet administratif est en règle mais comme ils répondaient tout deux à votre description, je vous ai fait appeler. »

L'homme ne cache même pas son dégoût profond pour l'établissement délabré et surpeuplé ainsi que pour les personnes s'y trouvant. Ils arrivèrent devant un berceau partagé par deux enfants, l'un blond aux yeux d'un vert brillant, l'autre brun aux pupilles gris-bleu. Il pointa le premier et dit d'un air hautain : « Celui-ci ».

_oups c'est fou la manière dont le texte parait plus court une foiis publié. Le chap 1 est plus long, je vous rassure, et devrait bientot etre là._


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

_7 ans plus tard_

L'air froid emplit ses poumons, il est glacé mais heureux.

- Tous les ingrédients sont enfin réunis, marmonna Harry créant ainsi un nuage de buée.

Il lève la tête, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Sa potion ne pourra pas être commencée aujourd'hui. Il retourne vers le manoir d'un pas sûr, son père, Lucius Malfoy, ne sera pas satisfait mais il a mieux réussit que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Ses cheveux blonds, attaché en catogan, reflétèrent l'argent de la lune gibbeuse qui éclairait la forêt. Il arrive au manoir passant les sorts de protection et d'identification. Attendant qu'un elfe lui ouvre, il laisse dériver son regard sur les horizons pratiquement noyés dans les ombres de la nuit. Le lac brille légèrement, ondulant sous la caresse du vent. La petite partie de la forêt leur appartenant donne plus l'air d'un parc, vu la beauté et le soin qui émane d'elle. Un chemin de graviers suit la lisière de la forêt jusqu'à rejoindre le proche du manoir, bâtiment très imposant, sombre, quasiment fantomatique. Les lumières du manoir forment des dessins géométriques sur la pelouse soigneusement entretenue

Les battants d'ébène s'écartèrent soudain pour le laisser passer. Une petite créature aux larges oreilles se tient sur le côté, refermant les portes derrières lui, à l'aide de sa magie puis se presse à ses cotés.

- Second jeune maitre souhaite-t-il quelque chose ? Krotz serait heureux de servir

L'enfant le toise d'un air dédaigneux. Cet être lui semblait si inferieurs, tellement soumis, rien que le regarder le dégoute. Son père a bien raison lorsqu'il lui dit qu'à part les sangs purs rien n'est dignes de vivre librement.

- Porte-moi les ingrédients. Surtout ne les abimes pas, ils sont plus précieux que toi.

L'elfe s'incline avant de l'escorter jusqu'au laboratoire, puis disparu laissant le garçon franchir les montants en bois sculpté.

Le laboratoire se sépare en deux parties l'une, entièrement encombrée d'alambics et de fioles, est plongée dans la pénombre et l'autre éclairée d'une immense baie vitrée sert à la culture des plantes et à l'élevage des animaux dont certaines parties sont régulièrement utilisées dans les bases de potions.

Un Viel homme à l'air grincheux l'y attend déjà. Un infime soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors que l'autre vérifie sa récolte.

Son professeur de potion n'avait jamais été content et ne le serait jamais. Tout du moins pouvait il être moins incommodé que d'habitude par l'incompétence de son élève.

- Hum. C'est tout juste passable. De plus, ne vous avais-je pas demandé d'apporter ces ingrédients pour 5 heure au plus tard ?

Il avait accentue fortement l'heure de son supposé retour

- Je suis désolé monsieur Grim, cependant certains d'entre eux demandait un rituel particulier qui m'a demandé plus de temps que prévu.

- Seulement certains ? rétorqua Grim. Non ! Ils demandaient tous un rituel particulier vous étiez censé gérer votre temps, Harry. Monsieur Malfoy exige que vous sachiez faire cette potion pour demain. Vous la réussirez donc. Car les Malfoys ne ratent jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non monsieur, nous ne devons rien rater.

- Très bien. Vous n'irez donc ne pas dormir avant d'avoir finit cette potion. Vous passerez la nuit dessus s'il le faut. Je viendrais constater votre succès demain à l'aube.

Les Malfoy ne ratent jamais rien… alors il doit vraiment faire partie de la marge d'erreur…

Il se mit à la tâche de la manière la plus appliquée qu'il soit. Encore une nuit blanche en perceptive.

---------------------------------------

A l'aube, l'homme de petite taille s'approche de l'enfant endormi sur la table devant sa potion. Il a finit par s'y attacher, le temps passant. Mais ne le lui aurait montré pour rien au monde. Il s'en détourne et observe la texture de la potion, pas mauvais. Il a beau être un Malfoy il n'a aucun talent en potion, il est obligé de combler la distance en étudiant pour ne pas déplaire à son père, jamais.

Aujourd'hui, il fait semblant de ne pas avoir vu ses fautes, pour une fois, après tout la potion fonctionnera correctement

Lucius Malfoy sera satisfait … peut-être.

Il trouve vaguement étrange de ne pas donner cours à l'autre fils mais il ne s'appesanti pas sur cette pensée. Essayer de tirer toute logique des pratiques des familles de sang pur est vainc. C'est humain, pense-t-il, lui demi- gobelin méprisé par tous.

Harry commence à se réveiller, il gémit, arraché de ses songes alors que son professeur quitte la pièce à petits pas pressés.

Professeur Grim n'est toujours pas passé, constate Harry. Le garçon s'étire légèrement avant de se diriger vers l'aile ouest de l'immense bâtisse, l'aile des enfants comme celle-ci est appelée par les serviteurs. A cette heure le manoir est vide et le moindre souffle se retrouve amplifié, envahissant l'espace. Il lui reste encore une heure avant de se présenter pour le petit déjeuner.

Il parcourut le dédale de couloir le séparant de l'aile ouest quand soudain, il vit sa mère se tenir devant lui comme toujours, la tête haute. Ses yeux gris le regardant expriment une infinie tristesse et ses cheveux d'un blond à la limite du blanc flotte autour d'elle, lui donnant l'air irréel d'un être entre le monde des esprits et le nôtre.

- Harry va dans ta chambre. Ne te présente pas au déjeuner tu ne peux être présentable avec de tels signes de fatigue. Dit-elle, s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

Harry lui en était reconnaissant, s'il avait du se présenter dans cet état, son père l'aurait pris comme un affront. Car jamais, au grand jamais, un Malfoy ne doit paraitre négligé. Il pénètre dans sa chambre, un vaste espace dépouillé, meublé seulement de bibliothèque et de quelques commodes. Son corps est encore enquilosé d'avoir dormi dans le laboratoire, la fatigue lui vrille les tempes. Il ne pu se permettre que quelques heures de repos. Voila quelques jours que son père lui a demandé de lire « Pourquoi les moldus sont-ils si faible », il doit l'avoir lu.

Vers midi, il ordonne à un elfe de lui apporter de quoi manger. La créature le distrait mais moins que le tiraillement de la faim. Il l'attend en regardant le bois qui commence à jaunir en ce début d'automne. Prés du lac trois silhouettes se profilent, deux grandes et une petite. Lucius, Narcissa et Drago, bien que son frère soit à peine plus âgé que lui, il ne l'a jamais vu étudier ou si peu. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours eu des devoirs et divers professeurs, Drago non. Drago étant l'ainée avait d'autres responsabilités, il devrait plus tard reprendre la direction de la famille Malfoy et pour cela c'était important qu'il ait des bonnes relations avec les autres familles de sangs purs. Son père le lui avait bien expliqué, lorsque petit il se demandait pourquoi Drago pouvait aller chez les Zambini et lui non.

L'elfe arrive enfin, Harry mange avant de se remettre à lire, dans un silence absolu.

Le soleil commence à décliner derrière l'horizon alors qu'il finit. Il réajuste sa tenue et descend le long de l'escalier de granit qui mène à la salle-à-manger. Toute sa famille est déjà présente. Il incline légèrement la tête en signe de salut.

- Père, mère, Drago.

Les convives lui rendent son salut, il s'installe, regarde quelques instants le scintillement des couverts en argent tout en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation qui vient de reprendre.

- Le ministre s'accorde de plus en plus de droits, s'il continue, il finira même par autoriser ses animaux de moldus au chemin de traverse.

- Ce ministre n'est qu'un pantin de Dumbledore, rétorqua Narcissa. Il n'est plus bon a rien depuis la disparition du Maitre des ténèbres.

Ses parents cessent de parler alors que les plats apparaissaient. Harry a peur, son père dira-t-il quelque-chose à propos de sa potion ? Ses remarques ne sont jamais bonnes.

- Drago, as-tu fini le livre que je t'ai donné a lire ?

Apparemment elle n'était pas mauvaise, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Il observe son frère. Comme cela lui aussi avait du travail. Harry envie Drago de pouvoir être si libre, de pouvoir passer du temps avec eux. Il essaie depuis toujours de réprimer ce type de pensée : Drago est l'ainée c'est normal qui ait l'attention de ses parents. Mais rien ni fait cette envie, cette rancœur envers son propre frère reste là, bien au chaud au fond de son cœur.

- Père, cela fait moins de trois semaines que j'ai commencé « les diverses créatures magiques ». Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps, rétorqua Drago.

Ce livre ne lui avait pris qu'un après midi à lui, Harry.

- Hum, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton cadet de temps en temps.

Lucius aborde un petit sourire moqueur. Le seul but de cette phrase avait été de faire réagir Drago. Narcissa hausse un sourcil discret.

- Bien père.

Le repas se termina sans un mot. Tout le monde se retire dans ses quartiers. Harry emprunte un livre à la bibliothèque paternelle. Une immense tour d'étagères formant des cercles concentriques dont les allées sont à peine assez grandes pour laisser passer deux personnes côtes à côtes. Des torches magiques sont plantées à espaces réguliers projetant des ombres difformes au sol. Il emprunte un livre au hasard et retourne dans sa chambre. Il examine le livre en chemin, il traite des coutumes des sorciers au XVIe siècle. C'est intéressant la chance lui a souri. Il s'endort après quelques instants.

Une horrible voie criarde le réveilla.

- Maitre Harry, maitre Harry

- Humm ff

- Le second jeune maitre est demandé par Mme Bellatrix au petit salon.

Harry se lève aussitôt. Il n'est pas bon de faire attendre Bellatrix. Sur le chemin, les couloirs bordés de larges fenêtres lui paraissent plus étroits. Il se reprend, continue son chemin jusqu'au petit salon, une pièce assez éclairée et peu meublée. Il s'arrête devant la porte, il ne veut pas y entrer, il a peur, de cette peur instinctive qui fait reculer sans raison. Il est fier de servir sa famille, il est né pour cela, il s'y consacre corps et âme mais sa main reste immobile sur la poignée sans initier de mouvement salvateur. Là, dans cette semi-inconscience bercée de devoirs quelques brides de conversation lui parviennent de la pièce lui faisant face.

- Il est un poids mort, inutile. Cela ne sert à rien de le garder, dit une voix ressemblant fortement à celle de son père.

- Non, son entrainement prendra tout son sens à l'avènement du seigneur des ténèbres. Son retour est proche.

Les voix se firent moins proches.

- … puissance… le reprendre….armée … chef….discutable.

Puis il se reprit, la peur n'a pas de raison d'être, il le sait. Il continue son chemin. La conversation cesse dès son entrée. Lucius et Bellatrix se font face assis dans les canapés de cuir noir occupant tout le centre de la pièce. Etrangement ses parents à se tendent toujours en sa présence, surtout sa mère, et cela même si leurs rapports restent amicaux.

Harry est fasciné pour cette femme dont la seule folie égale sa puissance. Pour ce qu'elle représente, un seigneur bien plus puissant qui reviendra bientôt d'entre les morts. Il le sait le lord noir est le salut de sa race, de son sang contre tout ces sangs de bourbes et moldu à peine plus dignes de devenir leurs esclaves que les elfes

- Chère tante, père.

- Harry comment vas-tu ? tu fais des progrès en magie ? j'attends ton premier doloris avec impatience tu sais ? dit-elle avec un éclat de folie dans le regard.

- Bellatrix, il a à peine six ans. Et même pas sa première baguette.

- Eh bien, il faudra y remédier. De toute façon tu vaux mieux que ton frère, aucun talent Drago, aucune puissance.

- Je ne te permettrais pas de . . .

- Cesse Lucius ! Harry ton père et moi avons à parler. Tiens, c'est un livre pour t'aider à patienter jusqu'à ma prochaine venue.

Elle lui tend un livre énorme à la couverture noire où s'étale un titre en rouge « L'impact de la magie noir sur ces erreurs de la nature : les moldus. ». La sorcière vient toujours au manoir avec quelque chose pour lui. Souvent des livres ou des artefacts de magie noir que son père s'empressait de récupérer. La plupart du temps elle ne vient que pour discuter avec son père mais parfois elle lui demande de montrer ses progrès, ce qu'il fait chaque fois avec plus de fierté. Il aime beaucoup sa tante, le seul membre de sa famille à ne pas avoir un comportement bridé, il a pour elle une fascination et une admiration sans bornes mais parfois teintés d'une peur sourde. Ce qu'il ignore encore c'est qu'il ne la verra plus avant longtemps.

Les jours se passent tous identiques. Toujours plus de savoirs accumulés, toujours plus de dégout envers les êtres différents.

Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois où il a vu sa tante. Certains jours il se surprend à se demander si elle n'a pas été emprisonnée pour un raison quelconque. Aujourd'hui est une matinée en apparence comme les autres, partagé entre l'étude et les potions. Il descend un petit escalier de marbre blanc menant à la salle de repas. La salle à manger la plus ancienne étant à présent réservé aux réceptions officielles.

Il s'attable rapidement rejoint par le reste de sa famille. Le repas commence dans l'ambiance suffocante de la mi-juillet.

- J'ai quelques courses à faire sur le chemin de traverse, annonça Lucius

- Tu ne peux pas envoyer un elfe à ta place ?

Son père eu un reniflement méprisant en entendant ce que Narcissa avait dit.

- C'est trop important pour pouvoir être délégué à ces choses incapables.

- Prends Harry avec. Il n'a encore jamais vu le chemin de traverse. N'oublies pas que c'est également ton fils.

Narcissa et Lucius échangent un regard meurtrier pendant quelques instants. Son père capitula.

- Soit. Harry, attends-moi dans le hall à 3 heure.

A l'heure dite, Harry se trouvait dans le hall, se demandant pourquoi sa mère avait autant insisté sur le fait qu'il est aussi le fils de Lucius. Il ne comprend pas. Il passe le temps en observant les tableaux présent dans toute l'entrée. Un d'entre eux représentait leur famille d'il y a quelques année. Son père, sa mère, quasiment identiques aujourd'hui affichent une mine fière, Drago à leurs cotés et lui, en retrait. Là, la différence est flagrante. Enfants, son frères et lui se ressemblaient étonnamment. Seuls leurs yeux les différenciaient. Le temps passant, la ressemblance s'est estompée. Autrefois, on les aurait dits jumeaux, maintenant juste apparentés. Lucius arrive enfin et effectue un transplanage d'escorte.

Le chaudron baveur, il ne comprend pas comment autant de personnes peuvent s'enfermer dans un bar aussi sordide. L'odeur de la bière mêlée à celle de renfermé, de sueur et de bois rend l'air du café presque irrespirable. Cela ajouté au fait que son premier transplanage d'escorte lui donne l'impression de devoir vomir à tout instant. Comment des hommes sains d'esprit peuvent-ils s'abêtir à passer leur journée là entre les rires gras des clients et le sol à la couleur indéfinissable? Il n'en sait rien et tout compte fait n'a aucune envie de savoir. Il se fraye un chemin au côté de son père.

Ils finirent par aboutir au chemin de traverse. Une multitude d'échoppes, accolées les unes aux autres, lui font face et il n'arrive plus à se souvenir quand pour la dernière fois a-t-il vu autant de sorciers rassemblés au même endroit. Jamais probablement.

Soudain Lucius semble apercevoir quelqu'un dans la foule.

- Fudge, murmura Lucius

Son père se tourne vers lui

- Attends-moi ici, je reviens. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans trois heures, va à la poste et envois un hibou au manoir pour qu'on vienne te chercher.

Il reste fixe alors que son père s'élance d'un pas décidé à travers la foule, jusqu'à être engloutit par elle.

Après quelques minutes d'attente silencieuse une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux s'approche de lui. Ses trait était tirés comme s'il elle n'avait pas bien dormit depuis très longtemps, comme s'il elle avait vécut une tragédie. Sans se l'expliquer cette femme lui attira de la sympathie.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour, répondit Harry avec méfiance

- J'ai remarqué que ca fait un moment que tu attends là tout seul, tu es perdu ?

- J'attends mon père

- Où est-il ? tu attends depuis longtemps ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry suspicieux

La femme sembla surprise quelques instants, puis sourit, amusée.

- Tu as raison. J'ai oublié de te le dire. Mon nom est Lily Potter. Et toi ?

- Harry

- Et bien Harry que dirais-tu si j'attendais avec toi ?

Il la regarde intrigué, pourquoi voudrait-elle attendre avec lui ? D'une certaine façon, il avait eu de la chance. La femme, étant une Potter, devait être une sang pur. La famille Potter était une famille renommée, il aurait pu tomber sur un de ces sangs de bourbes.

- Moi aussi, je dois attendre quelqu'un, continua la femme. Tu vois l'échoppe là ? Mon mari y est et le connaissant, il n'est pas près d'en sortir. Ca te dit de manger une glace en attendant ?

Il hésite quelques instants, il a faim mais la suivre n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Quoique après tout son père n'était pas prés de réapparaitre, cela ne faisait que 40 minutes qu'il était partit.

- D'accord mais pourquoi faites- vous cela pour moi ?

Elle souri d'un air éteint.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

Après avoir finit la glace et les deux boissons qui la suivirent, un homme brun aux cheveux en bataille s'approche d'eux étonné.

- Lilly, avec qui es-tu ?

- Je suis avec Harry, il attend son père. Harry je te présente mon mari, James Potter.

- Enchanté M. Potter.

James sourit d'un air heureux en regardant sa femme et puis examine Harry avec minutie.

- Moi de même Harry. Penses-tu que ton père arrivera bientôt ?

- Oui, il doit avoir finit à présent.

- Alors nous allons y aller, nous sommes déjà en retard. C'était un plaisir de parler avec toi. Au revoir.

Après un dernier sourire chaleureux de la part de Lilly, le couple s'éloigne lentement happé par la foule.

Harry se mit en route pour retourner là où son père l'avait laissé.il attendit encore 40 minutes puis aller faire poster un hibou au manoir. Son père arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Lucius regarde Harry quelques instant et semblait en colère

- Quand je te dis t'attendre, tu attends! Il serait temps que tu apprennes à obéir, s'exclama Lucius.

Harry incline la tête son père a raison, il lui a manqué de respect en faisant ça. Il appréhende le retour au manoir où la punition l'attendait et il le mérite bien. Lucius pouvait tolérer l'incompétence mais jamais il ne tôlerait la désobéissance.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir le transplanage fut bref. Le manoir se dresse à présent devant eux, sa façade de pierres noires lui semble légèrement menaçante encore un pressentiment de fort mauvaise augure.

Un elfe leur ouvre, les débarrasse de leur manteau. Pour ensuite leur annoncer que Bellatrix les attends dans le salon de cristal. Le plus grand et luxueux de tous. Son père lui ordonne de le suivre. Rapidement ils se retrouvent dans le salon d'une superficie importante aux murs couverts de glaces de taille impressionnante, un lourd lustre de cristal reflète la lumière dans la pièce entière. Dans le divan principal se trouve sa tante avachie de tout son long. Elle les observe puis commence souriante :

- Harry, nous partons. Un grand honneur t'a été fait, tu quittes la famille Malfoy. A partir d'aujourd'hui soit heureux de servir le seigneur des ténèbres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews :)

j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu.

j'aimerais savoir si vous preferé un chapitre long ou un chapitre court qui sera en ligne plus rapidement ?


End file.
